We Come in Peace
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Sequel to the new mew. Ryou Ichigo Kish triangle. No Masaya. please. It all happens one night... and Kish gets what's coming to him kind of!.


**We Come in "Peace"©**

A Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode Fanfiction

By mew-tsubaki

Note: This fanfic takes place right after my previous story, _The New Mew._ Also, I'm back to third-person for the time being. Oh, and to Masaya fans- why _Masaya!_ I don't care how cool you think he is, I hate Masaya!

"AWRIGHT! Gotcha!" squeaked Mew Ichigo. "Another chimera taken care of, girls."

"Damn you! I'll be back, so don't forget it!" roared Royal Highness. He faded away in a fit of anger.

"So, who wants some ice cream?" Keiichiro asked as they headed towards Café Mew Mew.

"Hey, wait up!" Ichigo said. "I want strawberry!"

"Maybe I'll have strawberry, too." A person clung to Ichigo from behind. "Or maybe just you?"

Ichigo froze. She had to be imagining this. They left months ago. They couldn't be back. But still, Ichigo could recognize that voice anywhere. "K-Kish…?" She turned around to see his smiling face.

"Hiya!" he said. He was the same Kish that they had known months ago, but he was taller than Ichigo now. "Ya miss me?"

"Ah- Wha- You-"

"Hey, where's Masaya? If I duel him, that means I get you. So, where's the loser?"

"Ichigo, everyone else went on ahead-" Ryou said, but he turned just as white as Ichigo when he saw Kish. "What are you doing back?"

"Ah, came to have some fun. Pai (Pie) and Tart are here, too, but they're catching up with the girls ahead." Ryou and Ichigo turned and saw that, indeed, the other two were with the girls. "Hey! Ichigo!" Kish said.

"What!" Ichigo turned to face Kish, but he pulled his old stunt of kissing Ichigo.

"Watch it!" Ryou said, stepping in front of Ichigo. "She's mine!"

"Whoa! I missed a lot here. She's yours?" Kish glanced back to Ichigo. "I thought you were with that loser."

Ichigo was silent. Ryou shot her a comforting look. "We've got to catch up," he said, turning back to Kish.

"Um…yeah…"

"What! I'll kill him. With my bare hands!"

"Kish, calm down. I'm over it now…" She leaned on Ryou, who put an arm around her. A low, growling noise came from Kish, who was obviously jealous. "So he's in a place called England?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothing. So… Since you're Ichigo's main man now," Kish turned to Ryou, "that means I have to duel you so I can have Ichigo."

"No way," Ryou said. "Ichigo is way too valuable to me."

"Gag! You guys are gonna make me barf." The three of them laughed. It was so strange to be talking with Kish while not fighting him at the same time.

"So, why are you guys here?" inquired Ichigo.

"Aw, we're just here to have some fun, see you guys, maybe help you fight those Crusader dudes…"

"Okay… Where are you staying?"

"Uh…" Kish thought for a minute. "Ya know, I don't think that we expected to get this far." He laughed.

"So you don't have a place to stay?" Mint asked. She had separated from the rest of the gang in the back of the café. They turned to look at her. "What? It's nothing new with the other two. Tart's all over pudding and Lettuce and Pai seem to be making googly eyes at each other."

"Pai again?" Kish asked. "Tart hated leaving Pudding, but Pai wouldn't listen when I said that we were gonna leave this planet, including Lettuce." Kish sighed and added, "He wouldn't talk for a while. Poor guy."

"Anyway," Mint said. "We can't have you guys just out in public. I may have some room in my mansion for you guys, but you'd have to be pretty hush-hush."

"Sounds good to me. What do you think, honey?" he smiled at Ichigo.

"Kish, go shove it."

"Ooh, big words for such a tiny cat." They laughed at the two quarreling.

"Yeah, well, I should be heading home." Ichigo stood and kissed Ryou; another growl came from Kish.

"Maybe I'll go, too," Mint chimed. "That means, though," she turned to Kish, "that you guys have got to go, too."

"But I don't wanna say 'bye' to Ichigo!"

"It's okay, Kish. You'll see me tomorrow." Kish clung to Ichigo. Ichigo and Mint exchanged glances. "Maybe we should walk home halfway," Ichigo said.

"Maybe…" Mint replied. She hollered to the other two aliens that were hovering around their crushes. Tart lung to pudding like Kish had to Ichigo. Pai blushed, but managed to say 'good-night' to Lettuce, whose cheery 'see you tomorrow' turned him bright red. They all said their 'good-night's and headed out of the café.

"So, what were you talking to Lettuce about, Pai?" teased Kish.

"N-n-nothing! We just caught up on th-things."

"Uh-huh. You two sure were cozy," Kish stated. Tart laughed at Pai until Kish turned to him. "What's so funny, Tart? You and Pudding seemed to be having a good time."

"Ah- I- Well- Uh-"

Ichigo came to stop and said good-bye to Mint and the others. Except Kish. "Where did that dork go?"

"Maybe he went on ahead because he didn't want to say good night?" Mint thought.

"Yeah, whatever. If you see him, tell him good night for me, okay?"

"Yep, will do. Bye, Ichigo." Mint walked ahead towards her mansion with Tart and Pai following. Those two were arguing that Lettuce or Pudding was cuter.

"I'm home!" Ichigo yelled into the house as she stepped inside. Ichigo looked fro any sign of her parents and found a note left on the kitchen table. _Oh, brother,_ Ichigo thought. _They went on a late night date? They act like they're teenagers._

She started up the stairwell to her room when a creak from the bottom step made her jump. _It's just the stupid stair,_ she thought to herself. She had reached the top of the staircase when another creak sounded from the bottom steps. _Wait a minute,_ thought Ichigo. _I'm at the top of the steps!_ Ichigo glanced behind her, but found no one there. _Omigod, is there a burglar in my house?_

Ichigo picked up her father's kendo sword from the hallway and slowly crept down the stairs. There was a noise coming from the living room. "Wh-who's there?" Ichigo managed to croak.

"Whoa! This is so cool! All of these people can fit in this little box!"

Ichigo dropped the sword and just stood there, gaping at Kish.

"Oh, hi, sweetie," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Ah- I- you- do- doo- doo, wha?"

"Last time I checked, that wasn't part of your language."

"What are you doing HERE!" Ichigo screamed.

"I didn't get to kiss you good night," Kish pouted.

"You don't get to kiss me! What if my parents come home! Come with me. Now!" She grabbed his hand, ran up the stairs, and dragged him into her room.

"Aren't we a little feisty?"

"Will you just shut up!" Ichigo locked her door, just in case her parents really did come home. "You are such a trouble maker! I can't believe you followed me home! Don't touch me!"

"But you're just so cute!" Ichigo turned around and Kish (once again) kissed her.

"Kish!"

_POOF!_

"Mya mya!" One pink poof and Ichigo had become a little black kitten.

"I remember this form," Kish stated. "You're so cute like this! And vulnerable."

"MYA! MYA! MYA!"

"If I remember correctly, don't you have to kiss someone in order to get back to your human form?"

"MYA, MYA, MYAA." The little black cat glared at Kish as he picked her up to smooch her. She put a paw on his puckered lips, looking directly into his eyes. Slowly, she flexed her claws. "Mya, mya," she said, grinning.

"Am righ, am righ," Kish mumbled; Ichigo removed her paw. "To Ryou, it is."

"Ah! Ichigo!" Ryou stumbled over to her as soon as she and Kish had walked in through the front door. He picked her up and glared right away at Kish. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Kish said. "Her house is pretty nice, you know."

Ichigo gave Kish a you-shouldn't-have-said-that look. And she was right, because Ryou changed into 'Kill Kish' mode. Ichigo caught Ryou's attention again and he kissed her so she became human again. "Don't kill him!" she panted.

Kish smiled, seeing a tiny ray of hope. Then Ichigo turned back to Ryou and said, "I don't want you to make a mess and end up in jail!" The couple went off into lovey-dovey mode while Kish stood by, frightened as all hell.

"Well, excuse me!" Kish said. He left the room, but no one noticed. Kish flew to the roof and just sulked. "Dammit!" he said as he threw a punch at the roof. "Why can't anything go my way!"

"You sure are good at showing restraint, though."

"I don't feel like talking, Tart."

"Why don't you do something heroic for Ichigo?"

"Like what?"

"Like take care of Masaya."

"Yeah! But where to put his body…"

"Nah, don't kill him; just severely injure him." Tart vanished, and Kish guessed he ran off to Pudding again.

"But I don't want Ichigo to think I'm a barbarian…"

Ryou had come back from walking Ichigo home. He locked up the café's front doors and was heading upstairs when Kish appeared in front of him from out of the blue. "What the heck do you think you're doing!" Ryou shrilled as best he could I a hushed tone.

"Well, you have contacts, don't you?"

"What do you mean by 'contacts'?"

"I was thinking you and I should take a little weekend trip to that England place Ichigo talked about."

"Sorry. I don't swing that way."

"Not a date, you idiot! Haven't you noticed that Ichigo's been down ever since she mentioned England? Don't you think we should ge rid of her problems by getting rid of their cause?"

"What do you want to do to Masaya?"

"Well…" Kish whispered his plan to Ryou, who became interested.

"Ah. I see," Ryou finally said after Kish finished his detailed plot. "But wouldn't it just be easier for you to transport us there with your alien magic or powers or something?"

"I could if I had seen pictures of the place, but I've only recently heard of the place, dude." Kish thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers. Turning to Ryou again, he said, "If you could concentrate hard enough on the place, I bet I could zap us both there in the blink of an eye."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

ENGLAND

"Hey, Masaya, when do I meet with your girlfriend?" asked a perky (UGH!) feminine voice.

"I think she broke up with me," Masaya mumbled to the girl. "But it's okay since I found you."

"Oh, Masaya!"

**_BOOM! _**The front door to Masaya's apartment blew open. In stepped a ticked-off current boyfriend and a ticked-off wants-to-be-Ichigo's-boyfriend. "Hi," said Ryou. "Remember me?"

"Ryou?" Masaya asked.

"Don't forget me, you $#!"

"What was your name again? Wasn't it 'Pizza' or something?"

"Masaya, who are these freaks!" screamed the girl.

"Well, I'm Ichigo's current boyfriend," stated Ryou. Glaring angrily at Masaya, he said, "And I'm here to wipe out a certain jerk." With that said, Ryou reared his right arm back and punched Masaya in his left cheek. Masaya stumbled backwards and Ryou turned to Kish. "Since I could be sent to jail for this, you can finish the job."

"Oh, goody!" Kish squealed. "You are sooo going to pay for breaking Ichigo's heart," he said with a grin as he faced Masaya again.

BACK IN JAPAN

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Ichigo was sweeping the floor when Ryou and Kish zapped back from England. Seeing them covered in dirt and Kish sporting busted lip, she shouted, "What happened to you two!"

"Uh, well…" Kish started.

"I only punched him once, I swear! Kish did the rest!" Ryou blurted, pointing both index fingers at the alien.

" 'Punch'?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah…," Kish began. "We didn't like seeing you so down because of Masaya, so we went to England and beat him up for you."

Turning to Ryou, Ichigo sweetly asked, "You did that for me? How romantic!"

Ryou blushed and uttered a tiny 'yeah'. Then the two went into lovey-dovey mode and left Kish to heave.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he muttered to himself as he left them alone. But then turned to watch them chat and laugh together. "At least she's happy…"


End file.
